The vast majority of fuels are distilled from crude oil pumped from limited underground reserves. As the earth's crude oil supplies are depleted, the world-wide demand for energy is simultaneously growing. Over the next ten years, depletion of the remaining world's easily accessible crude oil reserves will lead to a significant increase in cost for fuel obtained from crude oil.
The search to find processes that can efficiently convert industrial waste, depleteable materials, and renewable materials to fuels and by products suitable for transportation and/or heating is an important factor in meeting the ever-increasing demand for energy. In addition, processes that have solid byproducts that have improved utility are also increasingly in demand.
Liquid products by process that have more beneficial properties are an important factor in meeting the ever-increasing demand for energy and food. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides various advantages over the prior art.